


Open Up

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Time, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mitaka is barely involved, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top, he is a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren returns from a frustrating mission eager to give General Hux a piece of his mind. He ends up giving him a lot more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [thecopperriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver), [rudbeckia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia), and [the_child_from_italy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_child_from_italy) for looking this thing over! You were my first real betas ever, and your feedback was invaluable.

General Hux was not on the bridge.

General Hux was _always_ on the bridge.

Kylo stalked down the platform, heavy footfalls ringing loud and hollow as his gaze swept over the officers in the pit below. A few chanced furtive glances in his direction. Most stood frozen at their consoles like broken droids.

Scoffing, Kylo whirled on his heel and strode back toward Lt. Mitaka’s station, cloak billowing in his wake. “Where is he?” he demanded, his voice low, modulated, and tinged with violence.

“Sir,” Mitaka somehow managed not to splutter, “General Hux is unavailable at this time.”

“Answer my question, Lieutenant, or I will take the answer from you.”

The crew of the _Finalizer_ were Kylo’s to command as well as Hux’s. This could sometimes put them in the awkward position of deciding whose order to follow. Usually there was no need to interfere with Hux’s orders; the snippy general could do as he pleased so long as he stayed out of Kylo’s way. And Kylo held no particular ill will toward the ship’s personnel. He actually rather liked the Stormtroopers.

Mitaka, though. Mitaka irritated him.

Top of his class, the perfect little soldier, Mitaka was the bootlicking type. All he had ever done was follow the path set out for him by others. At least Hux had ambition, drive, his own ideas. Mitaka simply obeyed the will of his betters, meeting each and every requirement with no complaint. Kylo wondered if Mitaka even dared to breathe without Hux’s permission.

“Sir, I’m sorry,” Mitaka began, but then Kylo raised his hand, stretching out with fingers and the Force, and the sniveling worm finished in a squeak, “he’s in the medical bay!”

The _medical bay_?

This was confounding. There had been no casualties on the mission. And no one had been injured or sick when Kylo left—at least, no one Hux would bother with. Perhaps the general himself had fallen ill.

Kylo smirked invisibly behind the mask and dropped his arm. As he stalked off the bridge, Mitaka’s shivery, cautious sigh of relief bolstered his smile.

~

There were altogether too many obstacles in the medical bay: people, droids, equipment. Kylo huffed out a sigh and ignited his lightsaber. “Excuse me,” he said, and the nurses and technicians scrambled to get out of his way.

“Sir,” an unfortunate droid informed him, blocking his path to the private observation rooms, “General Hux has ordered that he not be disturbed.”

“Has he?” Kylo responded, flicking out with his wrist to sweep his blade in a short arc. The droid’s severed head clattered to his feet. “That’s nice.” He kicked the droid’s body away as it fell, smoothly deactivating his saber and clipping it back to his belt.

Kylo entered the only occupied observation room to find General Hux lying on a partially inclined bed beneath a thermal blanket. He was not wearing his uniform; a thin medical gown was bunched awkwardly around his slim shoulders. There was a flicker of movement over Kylo’s shoulder as a medical technician put something down near the door; Kylo ignored them as they fled the room.

“Oh, wonderful,” Hux said as the door slid shut. “I specifically state that I am unavailable, so of course you come to bother me as soon as you return. Have you even used the sonic, or did you come straight here from the hangar?” He did not raise his head to glare at Kylo; instead, he turned it awkwardly to the side, keeping the rest of his body immobile.

“Are you ill, General?” Kylo cocked his head to one side. “Is this a bad time to talk about how terrible your intelligence was, and how that mission was a complete waste of my time?”

“Oh, so you didn’t kill anyone? You’re not tracking blood into my recovery room? That’s a relief, at least.”

“I never said I didn’t kill anyone.”

Hux sniffed disdainfully. Kylo had expected him to argue that his intelligence was the best possible, that they were bound to encounter dead ends in their search for a powerful Force-user who didn’t want to be found, but Hux said no more. Instead, he closed his eyes and let out a long breath through his nose that might have been a sigh.

“…why are you here, General?”

This time, Hux’s exhalation was definitely a sigh. “That’s really none of your business, Ren.”

“If you’re incapacitated, it’s Supreme Leader’s business.”

“Leader Snoke is aware,” Hux said sharply, opening his eyes again. “I report to him, not you.”

Kylo felt his face go hot. Hux still thought of himself as Kylo’s equal. And he obviously wasn’t. He might be smart, he might be highly ranked, but—

“If it bothers you to be left out,” Hux interrupted his thoughts, sneering, “perhaps you might keep that feeling in mind next time you’re drawing up a mission report.” He looked ready to launch into a full tirade…but suddenly the cramped observation room was filled not with Hux’s reedy yelling but instead with a loud, low gurgling sound that rumbled noisily for nearly six full seconds.

Hux’s mouth snapped shut. His ears went pink, and a flush rose high on his cheeks. His lips seemed to flatten as he sucked them between his teeth.

Kylo belatedly realized why that med tech had been in Hux’s room. He turned toward the door, confirming his suspicion: the item the tech had hastily discarded was a dinner tray.

Hux could not see Kylo’s wicked grin, so he turned back toward him and reached up to the latches of his mask.

“Oh, for Empire’s sake, Ren,” Hux said, having recovered his dignity enough to roll his eyes. “Hunger is a natural human response, indicating the body’s need for sustenance.” His ears were now bright red.

Kylo wordlessly hit the releases, letting his mask drop down enough to remove his helmet entirely. He tossed his hair out of his face, still grinning.

Hux rolled his eyes again. “Yes, very amusing, I’m sure.” He turned his head away, but as before, he did not move any other part of his body.

“How were you even going to eat?” Kylo sniggered, glancing at the tray. It contained a standard officer’s meal: better than the synthsust the Stormtroopers got, though certainly not decadent. The reconstituted meat product would need to be cut with a knife.

“Obviously I require assistance,” Hux said primly, not looking at him. “So if you wouldn’t mind leaving…”

“If your…condition is so bad you can’t move, why aren’t you in a bacta tank?”

“ _Because_ ,” Hux said through his teeth, his affected calm gone, “if I’m in _bacta_ I can’t _work_ , can I?”

Kylo laughed out loud. “Oh, General,” he sniggered. “So noble.”

“Thank you for noticing,” Hux said stiffly. “Now if you’d just—” Kylo set down his helmet and picked up the tray; the metal utensils clattered against the plate, cutting Hux off. “What—what are you doing?” Hux turned his head back toward Kylo, his eyes almost wild.

“This’ll be faster,” Kylo reasoned, carrying the tray over to the bed.

“Are you _quite_ mad?” Hux hissed. As Kylo wordlessly scooped up a bite of mashed root vegetable, Hux scowled and answered himself, “Yes, _obviously_ , of _course_ you—” Kylo shut him up, deftly poking the spoon into his mouth just as his lips rounded for the vowel.

Hux glared at him, furious, his face bright red. He spluttered around the utensil, trying to spit it out or force it away with his tongue. At his sides his arms gave a violent twitch, but his hands did not come up to knock the spoon away—or, as Kylo imagined Hux was eager to do, claw at Kylo’s throat.

He really _couldn’t_ move.

“You have shocking table manners, General,” Kylo said sweetly. “Simply appalling.”

Kylo wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing this, but the look on Hux’s face was eminently satisfying. Armitage Hux, general of the First Order, equal in authority, if not actual power, to the master of the Knights of Ren, lying here helpless. Completely at Kylo’s mercy, and knowing it. _Hating_ it.

Kylo wasn’t sure if he’d ever stop grinning.

“You know, I can keep this in your mouth all night,” he informed Hux. “You might as well eat.”

Hux’s eyes were like fire as he held Kylo’s gaze. For a long moment the two of them remained in stalemate, eyes locked, Kylo staring and Hux glaring, each waiting for the other to back down. Finally, still looking murderous, Hux closed his lips around the spoon.

“That’s better,” Kylo crooned at him. He made to withdraw the spoon, then paused, set the tray down on Hux’s bedside table, and slid his now-free opposite hand up to cover Hux’s mouth as he pulled the spoon away. “No spitting,” he tutted, and Hux made a muffled sound of indignation against his palm. Kylo waited until Hux had chewed and swallowed, then dropped his hand away from the general’s lips.

“I’ll eat,” Hux said immediately, his voice threaded heavily with disdain and more lightly with some other emotion Kylo couldn’t identify. “I’m not a savage.” His stomach rumbled again; Kylo watched the bob of Hux’s throat as he swallowed reflexively.

“How about some meat this time?” Kylo asked pleasantly. Hux didn’t answer, just lay there scowling, so Kylo cut off a small piece, speared it on the fork, and held it to Hux’s mouth.

As Hux sullenly accepted that bite, and then another, it occurred to Kylo that he could leave. Leave the tray right alongside the bed where Hux could see it but couldn’t reach it, and make sure the medical staff didn’t come back to finish feeding him for hours. It would serve him right.

But Hux was being so obedient now. Sure, his eyes were flashing with the promise of hot death, but he was opening his mouth for Kylo. He was bringing his lips together around the fork in Kylo’s hand, inches from Kylo’s fingers. Kylo imagined Hux’s tongue working as he accepted the bite into his mouth, letting the fork slide smoothly out between his full lips. And after that Hux was swallowing. Taking everything Kylo gave him.

Kylo felt himself swallow, then. He stared at the tray, sawed roughly at the meat to prepare several bites in advance. “Here you go,” he said, and the words came out rather softer than he expected. He fed Hux another bite of protein.

This time he found himself withdrawing the fork slowly, watching the tines pass between Hux’s rather plush lips. The tips left little indentions in the lower lip that faded quickly away. Thoughtlessly, Kylo wet his own lips.

Hux noticed. “Hungry, Ren?” he said, and surely he meant it to be mocking, but it didn’t come out that way at all. His voice was a low rasp that broke on the ‘R’.

“Not for this,” Kylo said, gesturing at the tray, his voice just as rough. And then he and Hux were clearing their throats simultaneously. Kylo dropped his gaze, tried to focus on the tray. The moment mercifully passed. “Just a few more bites,” Kylo said in a voice that was, by some miracle, perfectly level.

He fed Hux the rest of the meat, mash, and green vegetable, his movements strangely slow, his eyes jumping from Hux’s mouth to his throat and back to the tray. Finally all that was left was a piece of bread. It would be strange to eat bread with a fork, Kylo reasoned, and he laid the utensils down. Then he paused.

“All done,” he decided on the spot.

“There’s still the bread,” Hux pointed out.

“I’ll send a droid in, or a tech or something.” Kylo started to turn toward the door, but Hux pinned him to the spot with nothing but his gaze. Had his eyes always been that dark?

“You should finish what you start, Ren,” the general said, his voice low and thick.

Kylo felt his knees go slack, and then he was dropping down to sit on the edge of the bed. There was barely any room for him on the narrow cot; Hux’s hip was warm against his own.

“As you wish,” Kylo said, thankful he didn’t stutter and then wondering why he’d thought he would. Hesitantly, he reached out toward the bread.

“Really, Ren,” Hux said softly, “you’re going to touch something that’s going in my mouth with those filthy gloves?”

Kylo blinked, glanced back at Hux. His eyes were so very, _very_ dark. Kylo tugged his gloves off, one then the other, and laid them on the table. Hux’s gaze was fixed on Kylo’s bare hand as it moved back to the tray.

He plucked up the bread, stared at it a moment, then extended it toward Hux.

Hux let out a quiet snort. “Do you think me an animal?” he asked. “Bites, if you would.”

Kylo drew the bread back and broke off a small piece. He brought the bite to Hux’s lips, a mild tremor inexplicably running through his hand.

Hux opened his mouth.

Kylo wavered at the sight of the hot, wet mouth beyond those soft pink lips. Then he gently reached forward and placed the bread on Hux’s tongue.

As he moved his hand away, his fingers grazed Hux’s full lower lip, supple and warm and slightly wet. The inadvertent touch tugged the lip downward; Kylo watched it spring back as he withdrew. He brought his fingers to his own lips before he realized what he was doing.

Hux closed his mouth, then his eyes. Kylo realized he’d been holding his breath. As Hux chewed, Kylo let out as quiet a gasp as he could manage, then sucked in more air. Hux finally swallowed and opened his eyes again, and Kylo felt as though he was emerging from a dense fog.

“As rations go, not bad at all,” Hux said.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at him, then broke off another piece of bread, this time bringing it to his own lips. Hux made a small sound of protest just as Kylo took the bite into his mouth. He chewed, humming thoughtfully; Hux’s eyes dropped to his throat as he swallowed. “Not bad,” Kylo agreed.

Hux’s eyes flicked back up to Kylo’s face. “I didn’t intend to share,” he complained.

“I’m sure you never do,” Kylo said. “Here.” He broke Hux off another bite, held it to his lips. “Better?”

Hux smirked at him, and then Hux’s tongue was running hot and wet along Kylo’s thumb, and his lips were closing around his fingers, and he actually _sucked_ the morsel out of Kylo’s hand. Kylo flinched back, startled.

“Apologies, Ren,” Hux said, the words coming out taunting yet breathless. “Apparently I’m still rather hungry.”

The back of Kylo’s neck was aflame, and the spot where Hux’s hip lay against his was practically searing him. He forced his eyes away from Hux’s face, which was simply too much to take in right now. His eyes roamed the bed, moving down Hux’s prone, motionless body—

—only it was no longer _fully_ motionless. Something had moved. And that something was currently tenting the thin medical blanket.

A jolt ran through Kylo, sudden electric heat. He raised his eyes back to Hux’s, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Hux looked ready to make some snide remark, some excuse, so Kylo quickly broke off more bread and pushed it past his lips. Hux closed his eyes and sighed around Kylo’s fingers. “Good,” Kylo said, and Hux’s cheeks went pink, and Kylo felt his own cock twitch within his leggings. “You like being fed, General?” he rasped. “You like fingers in your mouth?” Hux chewed furiously and swallowed fast, but before he could bark out a response, Kylo pressed another piece of bread to his lips. “Could it be anyone, I wonder?” Kylo teased. “Would you stand at attention for the med tech who was in here before? Or is this just for me?”

Hux let out a _harrumph_ and accepted the bite, licking Kylo’s fingertips as he did so. Kylo couldn’t hold back a shudder; Hux beamed at him, triumphant.

“You really can’t move at all, though?” Kylo asked, mock regret in his tone as he cast his gaze back down Hux’s body. He licked his lips and drew his eyes up to Hux’s. “Can’t do anything about that?”

Hux sniffed. “I’ll be fine tomorrow,” he said crisply, perfectly professional, as if he hadn’t just been lapping at Kylo’s hand. “I’ll go into bacta tonight, during my rest cycle. But right now, I need—I need to _work_ ,” and he suddenly sounded aggrieved. The blush rapidly receded from his cheeks, leaving his face pale and dour once more. “Ren, this was _hardly_ faster than having a droid or a tech do it.”

Kylo blinked at him. Then he stood, severing the hot connection between their hips. He was half-hard, but that fact was mercifully hidden by the front of his robe. “You enjoyed it,” he said.

Hux was silent for a moment, cheek twitching. Finally he said, “My body had a natural reaction to stimulus.”

“Ah.” Kylo fought a scowl and lost. “Well.” He turned away. “Since you can’t use a datapad, I’ll send someone in to help you _work_.” There was a traitorous tremor in his voice. “Who knows?” he pushed on. “Maybe they’ll think this is for them.” Kylo waved carelessly at the bulge beneath Hux’s blanket.

“Ren,” Hux said. But Kylo was in no mood for another of the man’s lectures. He snatched up his helmet and practically smashed it into place on his head.

“So long, General.”

~

Hux was, indeed, fine the next day—or at least he was listed as working on the ship’s schedule.

Kylo avoided the bridge. He attempted to meditate, but it was difficult to commune with the living Force when the memory of Hux’s lips and tongue on his fingers came vividly to mind whenever he closed his eyes. He gave up, growling in frustration. As he slunk out of his quarters, Kylo did his best to avoid the disapproving gaze of his grandfather’s mask.

Hux hated it when Kylo used his lightsaber to run through his forms, as the _Finalizer_ ’s workout areas were equipped with perfectly serviceable wood training swords. Kylo therefore made it a point to send his angrily stuttering plasma blade through every practice dummy he could find. Several hours later, robes drenched in sweat, he stood panting at the center of untold carnage, momentarily confused that he had run out of things to destroy.

He did not feel better.

He was, however, hungry. He hadn’t had so much as a ration bar, and it was approaching the dinner hour. Kylo returned to his quarters to duck into the sonic and put on fresh robes, then stormed off to the mess. As usual, he would retrieve his meal and take it elsewhere; no one on the ship but Hux was permitted to see his face.

_Hux_. Kylo scowled, smashing his fist into the release for the mess hall door—

And the door slid away and there he was, just then setting his tray down at an empty table across the room. Hux was not a soldier in any sense of the word, but he was a tactician, and he knew not to sit with his back to an entrance. As such, when he glanced up at the sound of the door, he sighted Kylo immediately.

Hux’s face blanched. He seemed to debate whether or not to sit down. After a moment’s hesitation, he began to pick up his tray again. Kylo moved faster, thrusting out his hand. The tray froze to the table.

Smirking, Kylo closed the distance between them as Hux vainly struggled with the tray. Kylo kicked out a chair so that it spun in place, then straddled it. “By all means, General,” he said genially, gesturing at the seat across from his. Hux tugged at the immovable tray with one final, valiant grunt, let out a beleaguered sigh, and dropped into the chair.

“You’ve had some time to think about your behavior,” Kylo said.

“ _What_?” Hux squawked.

Kylo tilted his head to the side, regarding Hux coolly through the eyeslit of his helmet. “You were not very polite, when I helped you.”

“Moons of Arkanis, Ren, my injury had already set me back enough.”

“I see you haven’t learned anything,” Kylo said, enjoying how gravelly his voice was through the mask. He picked up Hux’s fork.

“ _Here_?” Hux hissed, whipping his head back and forth frantically to see if any of the other officers in the mess was looking. “Ren, _no_.”

“But how else will you learn?” Kylo was ready to extend his Force hold to Hux himself, to keep him in the chair long enough to have a little fun…but curiously, the general did not attempt to flee.

“Ren,” he said instead. “ _Please_.”

Intrigued by this odd but very welcome submissiveness, Kylo made a show of cutting a small piece from the layered dish on Hux’s plate. “That’s a good start,” he said, and Hux flushed.

“Ren. I…was rude. I was at fault. Thank you for helping me. Now _please_ —”

“Say the words, Hux,” Kylo sang softly, a thrill building in his gut at the thought that he might actually do it.

Hux’s face went completely red. “I,” he said through clenched teeth, “I’m _sorry_ , all right?”

It was all Kylo could do to keep from shouting in triumph. “Good,” he said in a low voice. The flush spread to Hux’s ears, and Kylo couldn’t help but push it. “One bite,” he murmured.

Hux’s eyes widened. It was exquisite. “Please, Ren,” he begged softly.

“One bite,” Kylo insisted.

Hux glanced around again, more furtively this time. He stared at Kylo, and Kylo could practically see his brain beginning to short circuit. Then, finally, Hux closed his eyes and opened his mouth, cheeks and ears aflame.

“Good,” Kylo said, and Hux visibly shuddered. Kylo considered telling him to open his eyes, to watch as he was being fed, but the sight of Hux finally compliant, waiting for him, was enough for now. He guided the bite between Hux’s lips, drew the fork slowly back as Hux closed them. “Good,” he said again, gazing at Hux’s mouth.

Hux opened his eyes and focused them studiously on the dinner tray as he chewed and swallowed. “Thank you,” he said stiffly.

“Oh, that’s much better,” Kylo praised him, watching the words make him shiver. “Very good.” He set the fork down, and Hux sighed in relief.

Then he made a sound of utter incomprehension as Kylo stood and picked up the tray.

“Ren!” Hux barked.

“I’ll be in your quarters,” Kylo told him gleefully. “Come along if you’d like to continue. Oh,” he added, “but pick up a tray for me first. I haven’t eaten all day.”

With that, he turned and left, victory singing through his veins, Hux spluttering at his back.

~

Hux took far longer than necessary to show up. By the time the door to the general’s quarters slid aside, Kylo had already eaten most of the food on Hux’s tray. Kylo looked up from his seat on Hux’s short sofa, grinned around Hux’s fork, and waited for a rebuke.

He wasn’t disappointed. “I should have known you couldn’t be counted upon to _wait_ ,” Hux complained as the door shut behind him.

“What took you so long, General? Cold feet?”

Bristling, Hux huffed, “I couldn’t very well make it _obvious_ I was going with you, now could I?”

“Why not?”

Hux blinked. “Because—obviously—” But whatever was obvious apparently couldn’t be put into words; Hux pressed his lips together and shook his head. “In any case,” he barreled on, “I suppose I’ll just be eating from this tray then.”

“You don’t want the rest of this one?” Kylo smirked at him.

“There’s barely anything _there_ , Ren—really, you are insufferable.”

“You suffer me just fine,” Kylo said. “In fact, you _like_ to suffer.”

Hux glared at him. “I’ll not have you making lurid _accusations_ —”

“Come here.” Kylo patted the seat next to himself on the couch. “It’s time for dinner.”

Hux went pink again, but he moved forward, rounded the coffee table, set the tray down, and lowered himself almost gingerly onto the cushion.

“There, that’s good,” Kylo said soothingly.

“What,” Hux began, then stopped, swallowed, and started again. “What are you expecting to happen here?”

Kylo leaned his shoulder against Hux’s and spread his own legs so that their knees touched. “I’m going to feed you,” he said.

“And—and then what,” Hux stammered, so flatly it didn’t even sound like a question.

Kylo leaned in further, his lips at Hux’s ear. “And then we’ll see,” he said.

Hux’s hands clenched into fists as he fought off a full-body tremor. “Well,” he said, sounding more confident than he looked, “first, to be fair,” and he turned his head, and now his pale eyes were directly in front of Kylo’s, and that mouth of his was so _close_ , hot breath puffing against Kylo’s lips, “since I had a bite of yours, I should give you a bite of mine.”

“What?” Kylo asked, blinking.

Hux pulled away, caught up the fork from the tray he’d brought, and prepared a bite. “Here,” he said, bringing the layers of protein and starch to Kylo’s lips.

Dumbly, Kylo opened his mouth. Hux watched him carefully as he slid the fork in. Kylo bit down; the metal clacked against his teeth as Hux withdrew the fork.

Hux tutted at him. “You really ought to use your lips,” he said. “You can get all of it in your mouth that way.” He glanced away, and the color was back at the tips of his ears when he returned his eyes to Kylo’s. “Plus, lips are…softer. More pleasant.”

Kylo nodded, swallowing the bite, fighting for focus. “Right,” he said. “But. It’s your turn to eat, General.” He dropped his gaze to Hux’s lap, and the sight sent heat singing through his core. Suddenly his focus was razor-sharp. “It looks like you’re ready,” he said, smirking.

Hux made as if to cross his legs, but Kylo caught him by the knee. “Now, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he said. “Spread out a little. Give yourself some room.” Hux was redder than if he’d spent the summer on Jakku. “There’s no need to be coy,” Kylo added, more gently. “We’re alone now.”

Hux blinked rapidly a few times, then let out a long breath. “Ren. I don’t—this—I—”

Kylo took the fork from him and prepared a bite. “Open your mouth,” he said. Hux flicked his eyes from Kylo to the fork, nodded, and let his mouth fall open.

This time, when Kylo placed the bite on Hux’s tongue and began slowly pulling the fork away, Hux hummed softly. It was barely audible, and Hux gripped his own knees as if to try and distract himself, silence himself.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Kylo said. “Enjoy it. There’s nothing wrong with appreciating good food.”

The food wasn’t that good. It was rations layered on rations in an attempt to make them interesting. But Hux nodded, made the humming sound a little louder as he chewed. Kylo watched Hux’s throat bob with his swallow and hoped he’d make that noise again.

Kylo was slow and deliberate with each bite, savoring the way Hux’s lips opened and then came together for him. Hux did make the noise again, and again, and again. It was like _Mmm_ , but somehow…more. If his mouth had been open, it would have been a moan.

There were perhaps three bites left when Hux shifted in his seat, leaning back and spreading his legs very slightly.

“Poor thing,” Kylo murmured, “let me help you.” He laid aside the fork and reached for Hux’s fly. Hux stiffened—the rest of his body deciding to match his cock, Kylo thought, amused—but he said nothing, simply watched as Kylo opened his pants. “There, isn’t that better?” Kylo said, and Hux let out a soft breath. “Less pressure.” Hux remained silent, so Kylo quirked an eyebrow at him. “I said, isn’t that better?”

“Yes,” Hux puffed, somehow sounding utterly broken yet mildly annoyed at the same time.

Kylo smirked. “What do you say?”

Hux’s nose wrinkled. “Thank you, Ren,” he gritted more than said.

“Good boy,” Kylo responded, and Hux’s cock visibly twitched in his military-issue boxer briefs.

Kylo surveyed the tray. “There’s not much left here to put in you,” he said. Hux let out a somewhat strangled noise of acknowledgement. “Well,” Kylo amended, letting his voice drop deep, “I do have one other thing for you. For later, after you’ve had a little time to digest.”

Hux gazed at him. His eyes had gone dark again. “I have something for you, too,” he said, voice quavering a bit, and then he was raising his hips off the couch, sliding his pants and underwear down his thighs to let his dick spring out. Fully erect, it bobbed rather more than it seemed Hux was expecting, slapping up against Hux’s stomach and leaving a splatter of pre-come on his tunic. Hux made a small, disappointed sound, but he didn’t do anything about the mess. Lips trembling, he kept his eyes locked on Kylo’s.

Kylo returned Hux’s gaze as he leaned down to Hux’s stomach. Then he dipped his head and slowly, deliberately licked the pre-come off Hux’s tunic, taking care to avoid Hux’s cock.

Hux shifted in his seat with what Kylo imagined was disapproval—he was probably worried about staining, or some other such nonsense. Kylo decided to preempt any further distractions. “Why don’t we take this off?” he purred. His hands went to Hux’s belt, fumbling at the clasp; Hux’s hands joined his, working it open. In moments they had fought Hux out of the top of his uniform and Hux had pulled his undershirt over his head.

The proud First Order general sat exposed, pink nipples pebbling in the cool recirculated air, skin so pale it seemed almost translucent, collarbone standing out above his chest as though begging to be sucked. His pants were still around his booted ankles and his hands were fisted atop his knees.

Kylo leaned in and dipped his tongue into the hollow of Hux’s throat. “All for me?” he said softly, though Hux had only offered his cock. But Hux nodded, trembling, lips pressed together again as though he didn’t trust himself to speak.

“I’ll take good care of you,” Kylo promised, mouthing along Hux’s collarbone and biting his shoulder gently. “But first…you’re not done eating, are you?” He drew back, watching Hux expectantly, and Hux shook his head no in confirmation, looking slightly frantic. “Three more bites,” Kylo soothed him. “You’ve been so good.”

“I want your mouth,” Hux blurted. “I want you to blow me.”

Kylo laughed. “I know.” He readied the first bite. “Finish your dinner.” As he brought the food to Hux’s mouth, he trailed his other hand lightly from Hux’s knee up along his inner thigh. Hux shuddered and opened his mouth as Kylo traced lazy circles, so close to Hux’s cock. “Good,” Kylo said.

Hux took the last three bites, sighing and groaning around them, and then Kylo pushed the table away from the couch. He lifted Hux’s legs one at a time to work his tall boots off, setting them aside before finally fully divesting him of his pants and boxers. Kylo settled to the floor between Hux’s pale thighs, hooking his hands beneath Hux’s knees and spreading his legs wide. Hux gasped. His cock looked painfully hard.

Kylo kissed the inside of Hux’s left knee. “So good for me,” he said. “You took it all.”

“Fuck, Ren,” Hux whimpered, and tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. “ _Please_.”

“You’ll take even more,” Kylo told him, and before Hux could react he descended onto Hux’s cock.

Kylo had barely begun to suck, probe, and swallow before Hux was coming, hips jerking upward as he spilled messily into Kylo’s throat. Kylo sealed his lips tightly around the shaft, then slid back until he was holding just the head in his mouth. He sucked gently, catching Hux’s come on his tongue, urging out each drop and swallowing it all.

At last Kylo pulled his lips off Hux’s dick, letting his eyes rove up his lean body. The general was slumped back on the couch, breathing heavily, splayed legs framing his softening cock. Pink blotches had formed across his chest. His cheeks were red and his eyes were closed and his always-perfectly-slicked-back hair was damp with sweat, falling in clumps around his face.

“Rest,” Kylo said generously, rising to his feet and flinging himself down onto the couch next to Hux. “You’ve got a long night ahead of you.”

Hux rolled his head toward Kylo, opening one eye. Somehow, despite being utterly wrecked, he still managed to give Kylo a withering look. Kylo laughed, throwing his arm up along the back of the couch to give his fingers access to Hux’s hair. With his other hand, he palmed his own erection through his robes and leggings. “I’m referring to this,” he clarified.

“Indeed,” Hux responded sardonically, still breathless. He rolled his head back to center.

The motion—moving his head and nothing else—reminded Kylo of the day before. “What happened to you?” he asked, raking his hand through Hux’s hair, mussing it further. “Why couldn’t you move?”

“It was stupid,” Hux said with an irritated grunt. “They had to remove a parasite.” It was the sort of admission he would never have made to Kylo yesterday—or even ten minutes ago. The embarrassment seemed to have been fucked out of him.

Or, perhaps more accurately, _sucked_ out of him.

Kylo grinned but dismissed the thought. “You had a parasite,” he said.

“ _Yes_ , Ren,” Hux said in what would have been a growl, if his voice wasn’t so breathy. “There was hardly any need to repeat it.”

“And that somehow meant you had to be immobile?”

Hux sighed. “The only way to get to it was to thread a scope through a major artery. After surgery I had to lie completely still for several hours.”

“Or go into bacta,” Kylo smirked, “but that could never be an option for you.” He was expecting an insult in response, a snappy rejoinder about Kylo’s work ethic, but Hux simply closed his eyes.

“No, it couldn’t,” he said quietly.

Kylo’s fingers curled into Hux’s hair. He wasn’t sure he even recognized this Hux. The man was still prickly, still sarcastic, but he was also…soft, somehow, in a way Kylo had never seen.

At something of a loss, Kylo asked, “How did you even end up with a parasite?”

Hux let out his breath in a hum, tipping his head back further against the couch. His eyes were still closed. “Unfortunately, I received a bottle of brandy as a gift that turned out to be contaminated. Lt. Mitaka was mortified—”

“ _Mitaka_ ,” Kylo interrupted, fist tightening in Hux’s hair.

Hux hissed softly, but his lips were curved in a lazy smile, and he didn’t open his eyes. “What?” he asked, though it didn’t sound as if he really cared about the answer.

“Simpering little fool,” Kylo said.

“One of my best officers,” Hux murmured.

“He’s an automaton.”

“He follows orders.”

A thought struck Kylo. “Actually, I suppose I should thank him.”

“Ren,” Hux huffed incredulously, raising his head, “that’s taking our rivalry a _bit_ far.”

“But if you hadn’t been sent to the medical bay,” Kylo reasoned, “I might never have discovered _this_.” And he reached toward Hux’s mouth with his free hand, tugged gently at Hux’s lower lip.

Hux spluttered against Kylo’s fingers. “At least take your gloves off,” he complained. “You’d best not be planning to try anything with them on.”

Kylo grinned. “There you are,” he said, relishing the indignant flash in Hux’s cool eyes, the heat in his cheeks. He left his other hand in Hux’s hair as he indulged Hux’s request, biting down on the tip of the glove’s middle finger and pulling it off with his teeth. Hux rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something predictably sarcastic, and Kylo took the opportunity to fill the general’s mouth with his bare fingers.

Hux made a noise that was probably “Ren,” but Kylo just smiled at him and pressed down on his tongue. Soon Hux was sighing, relaxing back into his seat and lapping lazily at Kylo’s hand.

“You’ll have something else in that mouth soon enough,” Kylo promised, each pass of Hux’s tongue sending a shiver straight through him. “As soon as you can handle it.”

At that, Hux began sucking at Kylo’s fingers, gazing steadily at him. “Oh, ready now, are you?” Kylo pulled his fingers from Hux’s mouth and dragged them across his cheek, leaving a wet trail. “On your knees, then.”

“Come to the bed and ride my face,” Hux countered, wiping the spit off his cheek. “I’m still recovering.”

“Zilloshit,” Kylo snorted, but he stood anyway. Hux rose to his feet as well, striding off into the bedroom with his head held high, as though he wasn’t completely naked. Kylo watched his small, perfect ass for a moment, then followed him, shrugging off his hood and undoing his belt as he went. As soon as he was through the door, Hux turned and yanked Kylo’s robes up over his head.

“Hmm,” Hux said thoughtfully, looking at the bulge in Kylo’s leggings. “You’re rather large.”

“Good thing you’ve got such a big mouth,” Kylo said.

Scoffing, Hux sat down on the bed, scooted toward the center, and lay down on his back. “Well, hurry up, then.”

Kylo discarded his undershirt, then kicked off his boots and pulled down his leggings. “Your mouth has gotten even bigger, now that there’s nothing in it,” he said.

“I’m sure you have a solution, Ren,” Hux drawled.

Kylo climbed onto the bed, crawling over Hux’s body until his dick was aligned with Hux’s pretty lips. He braced his hands on the wall and his knees on either side of Hux’s head, letting Hux lift up to rest his shoulders atop Kylo’s calves. “You’re gonna take it all,” Kylo said, even though that would be literally impossible at this angle and might be impossible at _any_ angle, and then he bucked his hips forward, driving as far into Hux’s throat as he could.

_This_. This was what had Kylo so flustered all day. This hot, wet mouth, those blossoming lips, Hux’s cheekbones standing out against the hollowing beneath them as he sucked hard at Kylo’s length. Hux’s tongue, trailing all along him, probing at the vein, at the tip, at that sensitive spot just below the head.

“So,” Kylo panted, “ _good_.” It was more than good. It was better than he had dreamed.

Hux made a pleased humming sound around Kylo’s cock that sent a shudder all the way from his shoulders to his toes. “ _Yes_ ,” Kylo said, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open, to gaze down through the curtain of his own hair at Hux’s flushed face and bright eyes and the halo of coppery red on the pillow. “So good. Hux. Fuck.”

Kylo lasted longer than Hux had—unlike Hux, he hadn’t been mercilessly teased until he was desperate—but he didn’t last _that_ much longer. All too soon he was shaking, climax building low in his belly and then suddenly exploding so hard his vision went white. Kylo let out a long, strangled moan and slumped against the wall, thrusting weakly into Hux’s mouth a few more times, his entire body shuddering.

For a time all his dazed mind could really register was the quaking of his limbs and the fact that Hux was still lapping at his cock—and then it was too much, and the trembling became twitching. “Ah,” he managed to protest, shoving himself off the wall, pulling his oversensitive dick away from Hux’s mouth. He dropped backward onto the bed, sprawling out bonelessly, feet landing next to Hux’s head.

“Savage,” Hux said. His voice was beautifully raw, and it sounded almost fond. “Come put your head on the pillow like a civilized person.”

“Give me a second,” Kylo panted, and Hux laughed, and Kylo wondered distantly: who had the upper hand? Who had won?

He drew a deep breath, then pushed himself off the mattress and clambered up the bed like a drunk gambler scrambling for credits. “Ow. Ren. Watch it,” Hux protested, but Kylo ignored him and fell face-first into the pillow, slinging an arm heavily across Hux’s chest.

Then there was nothing but the sound of their breathing, the feel of Hux’s sweat-damp skin, the smell of Hux’s hair. Kylo had descended into fog again, a fog he never wanted to leave. He let out a satisfied sigh, turning his head to smile at the general.

“I know your weakness,” he said dreamily. “It’s your pretty mouth.”

To Kylo’s mild surprise, Hux didn’t scoff, or roll his eyes, or sneer, or even turn pink. Instead, he looked thoughtful, brushing his knuckles feather-light against Kylo’s cheek.

“Convenient, isn’t it?” Hux said finally, softly. “Both of us having the same weakness.”

Kylo raised his head off the pillow, blinking at Hux. Hux gazed back at him for a long beat—and then there was his tongue, dragging first over his top lip, then the bottom, tracing his own plush pink mouth so, so slowly. Kylo only realized he was staring when Hux’s lips twitched into a satisfied smirk.

“I want it again,” he breathed, and Hux laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Beautiful artwork](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/152155193763/sakurita94-commission-for-dear-cosleia-3) by [sakurita94](http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/)! Go to the post for the full NSFW version.


End file.
